In high-latency, low-bandwidth networks, such as may be employed when communicating with an extra-terrestrial object via wireless communication over hundreds or thousands of miles, it may be difficult or expensive to communicate large quantities of information in a reliable manner. Each data stream that is transmitted may require error correcting, redundancy, or other bandwidth-heavy techniques to ensure the information received matches the information transmitted. This may often lead to a total reduction of communicated information, with little regard for the importance of the underlying data.